One Day
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: YGOSM xover. After going to the Cabrillo National. Park Tidepools, Ami and Seto decide to hangout, but when Seto can’t spend the night Ami gets bored the next day.


Title: One Day  
By: AMI MIZUNO1  
Rating: umm...PG I think D/C: I own...my own characters that is. I don't own Ami Mizuno or Seto Kaiba. Those two belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: My own characters are in here! I own them, don't think of swiping them without my permission! Nothing much really. Just something that I did to kill time. Also, this is going to be a quicky and there is NOT going to be a part two to this. This is just what happens to me when I get bored.  
  
Summary: After going to the Cabrillo National. Park Tidepools, Ami and Seto decide to hang-out, but when Seto can't spend the night Ami gets bored the next day.  
  
My friends from school, Carrie and Tiffany, joined forces with me to "tackle" the bloody science project that our class was assigned. My other friend, Seto, decided to join us just for the heck of it because he wanted to get away from one of his friends who does not have a girlfriend like all of the other people that he hangs out with. Seto's science teacher is cool while mine (Carrie and Tiffany too) teacher is baka. We cannot put up with him for much longer so thank Ra that we get out of school on June 11th or 12th this year. Getting back to the matter at hand, the project was that of the ecosystem and we got to pick where we wanted to do it on. It was two- one for tidepools with tidepools winning. I had to give in. When we arrived, it was still in the morning and the water was freezing. I should know how cold it was because the water covered my shoes and a good portion of my shoes two or three times.  
  
That was how the day went, looking at the different sea animals that live in the tidepools and getting pictures of them. Carrie brought her video camera while I brought my regular camera. All in all, it was a good thing that I was taking pictures on film. Just before we left to go to the Visitors Center to get more information, Carrie accidentally brushed her hand on the camera thinking that it was a sweater or something and it hit the rocks thunk thunk thunk until it hit the tidepool water splash. My dad was down there or near there I should say and he saw the whole thing.  
  
Seto and myself just stayed up on the rock because we did not want to get wet or touched by the evil salt water. The video camera's film became unraveled, but Carrie and Tiffany rolled it back in. I told them later on that the film might not work because it got exposed to sun, but they want to try and see if it will work anyways. I just shook my head. Sometimes I had no idea what to do with them.  
  
They than saw this mammoth rock (in the tidepools still but a little farther back) and their eyes grew big. I began to wave my hand in front of their faces to see if I could possibly break their gaze, and I could not do so. They immediately ran towards it and Seto and I sweat dropped. We knew that they could be ditzy at times, but had no idea that they would actually do something like this. They climbed up the rock and sat on it. Not too long afterwards a tall wave hit the rock and they did not get drenched but enough to make them come back up. I was furious with them on the inside. All of the time that they spent on the rock could have been spent getting to the Visitor's Center and beginning the questioning and acquiring information that we needed.  
  
We got the information needless to say and we than began our trip back. Or rather to the mall and the food court. We finished fairly quickly and raced each other to Suncoast. Seto, Carrie, and I were ogling at the Anime section while Tiffany was in the Action. For reasons beyond my understanding she does not like Anime. The entire school is mostly made up of computer/electronic geeks or of Anime fans. Sure we have other clubs, but I think that a majority of the students watch Anime. I will never be able to understand her. We left and dropped Carrie and Tiffany at their houses and then we returned to my place where we spent most of the time up in my room watching television or online.  
  
Around dinnertime Seto's older sister called and said that their dad would be there around nine thirty. Seto asked us if he could spend the night and it was cool by my parents so we went to get his stuff. It turns out that Amanda just wanted an excuse to have the house to her because Seto's mom came by and picked him up.  
  
The Next Day Around One In The Afternoon... Now I am staring at the videos he left behind. Pearl Harbor or the two videos of Yu-Gi-Oh! which one should I watch first? My yami wonders. I better make up my mind now because if I don't I will go insane and destroy my internet because it takes too long to load. 'Darn it Ra! Why can't this thing load any faster?' Ami mused as she just sits at the computer desk. Seto was just getting up right now and he looked around at his surroundings. He had somehow been brought back to Ami's room but could not remember what had happened. Why was he here? If he was really in her room again then who was running his company? He saw the videos and began to stir. I turned around to face a very surprised Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hello to you too Seto." I said as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"H-How the hell did I get back here?" asked a very confused Seto.  
  
"Hmm...I am not sure, but I think that it has something to do with the Millennium Rod here." I said as I gestured to the object.  
  
"Hah. Don't be ridiculous. I don't care about that scrap metal. Just tell me why I am here. I have a company to run." He said haughtily.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. You really should work on that attitude of yours Seto. You don't want Mokuba to pick up any of your bad habits." If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. His eyes darkened and he put on the Duel Disk.  
  
"No one makes fun of my brother! EVER!" said a very pissed off Seto as he challenged me to a duel.  
  
We both began the duel with 4000 Life Points. I looked down at my hand and I sighed. All of my monsters were level five or higher. I could not summon them even if I wanted to, because it was not a House Rules game. I skipped my turn and watched as Seto made his move. All he did was put one monster face down in defense and put two other cards on the field.  
  
'He must have something planned, but what is it?' I could not take the suspense anymore. I drew and got Mystical Elf. I placed that monster in defense mode and ended my turn. Seto drew his card and placed yet another monster in defense mode. He than ended his turn. I realized that he wanted me to attack him, but I was not going to fall for that trick. I drew and put another monster in face down defense and also ended my turn. Seto's turn came and I saw him sacrifice two of his monsters. I backed up to embrace the shock that I knew would come from the attack. He chose to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. I sighed because I knew that in one or two more turns I would have lost the duel.  
  
'Come on. Just make your bloody move and beat me already. I know you want to.' I thought.  
  
'Man, she is just throwing this game and I know it. She can duel better than that.' Seto thought as he looked at Ami. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her face down card!" Seto Kaiba demanded "White Lightning Attack!!" I got back up on my feet and when he asked how I was able to I replied that it was none of his business and that he should not poke his nose in other people's business. Well, you can probably imagine what happened next. He ended his turn and I went. 'Damn. Why'd I have to draw this card?' I thought as I looked at the card which was Buster Blader. 'Great. He has Blue Eyes on the field and I have none on the field but a bunch of high level monsters in my hand. Thanks so much Ra.' I skipped my turn and he summoned Witch of the Black Forest (I know he doesn't have that in his deck, but bear with me on it please). He than instructed them to attack my Life Points and I was sprawled out on the floor. He came by and helped me up off the floor.  
  
"That was a good duel. Thanks a lot." I said.  
  
"Sure was. Now hand over your rarest card." He said smugly.  
  
'Ha! This wasn't a duel based off his stupid little tournament. Was it? Now that I think about it he never did say if it was based on his tournament or not. Oh well, he still is not getting my card.' I thought to myself.  
  
A/N: Ok. That's it for this story. I told you guys that I would only do one part and that is where I chose to end it. Use your minds to figure out what you think happens. That way I don't get a bunch of nasty reviews saying that they were disappointed or whatnot with the ending of my story. See ya later! Please remember to R&R!  
  
On another side note, if any of you has or is reading Mercury Rhapsody and/or The Big Plan: Chibiusa's Destiny?! I have those stories on standby because I have serious writers block and for M.R. the original plot is getting screwed up so umm...yeah. Right now I am focusing on Sailor Senshi Meet Duel Monsters and Winter Dreams.  
  
~Ami 


End file.
